gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Upgrade component infobox
}|y|historical}} }}} }} } }} . } | | }} }}} } | }}} }} ;タイプ : }}} | crest=クレスト | doubloon = ダブロン金貨 | gemstone=宝石用原石 | jewel=宝石 | mark=マーク | medallion = 大メダル | rune=ルーン | seal=シール | sigil=シジル | talisman=タリスマン | infusion = インフュージョン | enrichment = エンリッチメント | glyph = グリフ | 不明}} } | yes | }}} | rarity = } | level = } | cost = } | value = } | id = } | id2 = } }} } | ;API : |}} API }} } } .jpg|exists}}| } | name = }}}}} | gallery1 = } | gallery1-text = } | gallery2 = } | gallery2-text = } | gallery3 = } | gallery3-text = } }} | }} | Minor }} | }} | Major }} | }} | Superior }} | }} | | }}} }} | 4 || ダブルクリックして、未使用のアップグレードスロットがあるアイテムに適用します。 }}}}} }}} | sigil = }|: }}} | rune = } | :(1): } }} } | :(2): } }} } | :(3): } }} } | :(4): } }} } | :(5): } }} } | :(6): } }} | #default = } }} }} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} }}} | y | + }} | | } | | }}}|:|-}}.png || Category:Items missing icon }} }} }}} | crest | doubloon | gemstone | jewel | mark | medallion | seal | talisman | infusion | enrichment | glyph = } | }}} | Category: }}}s }} | rune | sigil = } | Minor }} | }} | Major }} | }} | Superior }} | }} | }}}— | | |of}} + 3 }} }} |the}}}}— }} | #default=Category:Upgrade components }} }} Description Parameters ; name : Optional. Defaults the name of the article ( ). ; description : Optional. In-game description. Default: Double-click to apply to an item with an unused upgrade slot. ; variables : benefits of the upgrade component(i.e. power, damage, vitality, etc.). Use the Template:Item stat in this parameter. ; bonus1, ..., bonus6 : Runes only, the bonuses provided by the rune. ; icon : Inventory icon is placed here. ; type : The upgrade component type. Places the upgrade component into the appropriate category, if correctly used. (acceptable types are: sigil, rune, gemstone, mark/talisman/seal, jewel) ; rarity : Specified rarity: junk, common, fine, masterwork, rare, exotic, legendary. Will be set to Unspecified per default. ; level : Optional. Required level to use the item. ; bound : Optional. Whether the item is Soulbound: yes, no, on use, on acquire, account. ; cost : Optional. The cost as it appears in vendor lists. ; value : Optional. Value expects the number of coins you will receive for selling this item. (Only the number nothing more.) ; infusion : Optional. Used with infusion type items, used for three possible subtypes: offensive, defensive, and omni. ; key : Optional. Sort article by the key instead of natural ordering. Runes and sigils are sorted by the identifier. ; id : Optional. The in-game item id according to the API. Examples each time you kill a foe. (max 25 stacks and ends on down) | type = sigil | icon = Superior Sigil of Luck.png | rarity = exotic | level = | bound = | cost = | value = 87 }} each time you kill a foe. (max 25 stacks and ends on down) | type = sigil | icon = Superior Sigil of Luck.png | rarity = exotic | level = | bound = | cost = | value = 87 }} Upgrade Component